


Behind The Emojis

by The_First_Trashed_Reject



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Dan's dimple, Phandom, Phanfic - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, Phils eyelash, dan howell/phil lester - Fandom, phanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Arse, Butts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Recent, Romantic Fluff, ass, bootys, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_First_Trashed_Reject/pseuds/The_First_Trashed_Reject
Summary: During PINOF 8 when Dan and Phil are looking at their most recently used emojis to describe their arse and Phil gets sparkling, sleepy, and asleep. While Dan gets the eyes looking sideways, the guy with the sunglasses, and the money bag...





	

      "Phil!" I exclaim, trying with as much effort as I possibly can, which isn't much cause I'm a lazy asshole, into putting even a little excitement into my face. "What." Phil replies swiftly, giving me his undivided attention. "Drop your distrack, GO!" I demand, beginning beat box like a seven year old.

"His names Phil Lester,

Thankfully not Moe,

He never made this Youtube video,"

I start to make explosion sounds, and Phil just says "Bwoop" in different variations of pronunciation. Then Phil surprises me by continuing on with his distrack,

"Cause he's so perfect like a cake,

He is a better rapper than Drake.

Drake. More like, snake."

We sit in awkward silence and at the same time both of us yell"OHHH" at the same time like the twins from 'The Shining'."Why the hell out of all the people in the world did it have to be this little ball of sunshine? Well where there is darkness there is always sunshine to take over the darkness when needed, so maybe Phil is the sunshine to my darkness." I feel a finger run down the back of my neck and I cringe away from it snapping out of my thought process. I notice that the camera is not recording anything anymore and I look a Phil questioningly." I stopped it from recording, you acted like you were here physically but in your mind you were somewhere else. "I-I was just deep in thought... lets finish the video before we really get high off of the Sharpie fumes." I stuttered.

      Phil nods his head in agreement and we start recording again."WHERE IS MY PHONE CHARGER!" I randomly yell vigorously shaking Phil by the shoulders. " I put it inside a horse!" Phil exclaims then starts laughing. "I don't know why I said that...now you can ride and charge at the same time. I lie down on the bed panting lightly. 'That's my daily exercise for the day.' "The three most recently used emojis describe your butt..." Phil reads off of his phone. "Oh god..." I mutter."Sparkling, sleepy, and asleep." I hear my cereal-stealing room mate list off. We both start laughing our heads off. "What does that mean?" I ask getting up from my previous position. "It's just a tired butt." Phil enlightens. I look at my phone and get on to my recently used emojis to see whats there. 'Dear god this is going to be an interesting conversation later.' I think to my self.

      "I have the eyes looking sideways, the guy with the sunglasses, and the money bag..." There is an awkward silence, and Phil just stares at me with a glint in his eye. "Lets not look into that." "Oh but I think we should." Phil continues,"If anything I think the rest of them should know and not have to sit wondering what the hell it means." I freeze, understanding what he is doing."No Phil." I say, eager to get back to the video and edit this out. "We looked into the meaning of my butt." Phil says, forming a pout. 'Shit not this again, Phil that's unfair. You know I can't say no to that face.'  I think. As though he knows what i am thinking a smirk slowly appears on his face. 

       I sigh and shake my head," Go ahead, get on with it." With those words said Phil jumps into his theory."Ok so the eyes looking sideways means that someone is constantly watching your arse, aka me. The guy with the sunglasses is me laughing silently at the other people who stare at your arse cause its mine, and the money bag represents how everyone would pay to have a piece of it."  I laugh at Phil's choice of words. "Yes Phil, my arse is all yours." I agree. I am picked up and placed in Phil's lap. "Don't laugh at me, I'm just stating the facts, you are mine. Right?" Phil mumbles hiding his face in my shoulder. I notice how his voice goes softer, like he has gotten shy again. I instantly turn around and hug him,"Of course I am why would i want anyone else when I have you?" I say kissing the top of his head. 

      He kisses me on the neck,"I love you." I pick his face up and cradle it in my hands, " I love you too Philly." He smiles. "Wanna finish the video?" He asks, forever the productive one. I sighed looked at the camera, " Sure but we have to edit this out later." 

**Author's Note:**

> I would be sorry... but I'm not, cause if you are in the Phandom and it has a Phanfic for EVERYTHING why isn't there one about this? If there is however, let me know cause I have been looking for this FOREVER and haven't found one.
> 
> Legitimate question:  
> Is it bad that I remembered the exact depth of Dans dimple and EVERY WORD of Dan's distrack?


End file.
